Crossover
by mcdinh
Summary: Sakaki Tsubasa's life was far from ordinary. From helping her brother and friends in the Dueling Arena to seeing Pendulum Summoning for the first time, and to traveling different Dimensions, her life has change, but she was perfectly fine with it. See all the events and experiences she had to face throughout her adventures and the Dimension War.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Okay. I decided to try something else this time and create this chapter for the Yugioh Arc-V series. But I decided to do something...let's just say for the lack of better words...different. It will be the usual canon Arc-V series, but then it will turn to AU (Alternate Universe) later on. There are few reasons why am I doing that. One will be because of the Dimensional Wars and the other, Synchro Dimensions, as well as others which will be reveal later on. And considering the Arc-V series is still ongoing, the updates will probably be slow, compare to my other stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

 **Prologue**

Somewhere in Miami City, specifically at the park where the river was flowing, a girl at age fifteen with blonde hair highlighted in pink was carrying a eleven-year old boy with red-green hair that almost resembled a tomato over her shoulder...Both were completely drenched from head to toe once the blonde managed to save her brother, Yuya, from drowning.

This was rather a long story. A moment ago, a group of bullies had gang up on the tomato head and started picking on him. All of a sudden, one of them _just_ have to rip the pendent out of his neck and threw it over the bridge, which went into the water and washed away. Of course, seeing how that pendent is precious to him, Yuya made a brave, yet stupid choice of taking a chance to jump into the river to get his pendent back.

The blonde girl, Tsubasa, saw the whole thing, and her old sister instinct took over her and jumped to the river to prevent Yuya from drowning. What seemed to be a rush of few seconds later, Tsubasa managed to save him and carried Yuya, (who was coughing violently) to the shore, noticing that the kids who were messing with the tomato head were gone. The blonde girl sighed in annoyance as she gently placed Yuya on the ground. Under different circumstances, she would've teach those bullies a lesson or two for picking on her brother, but now, Yuya's life was at stake, so she knew she had to do the latter. Oh well, she'll take care of them whenever she sees them again.

Suddenly, Yuya's coughs started to cease and managed to croak out, "Nee-san..."

"Hey little brother. You're safe now." Tsubasa replied, feeling relief, "You're okay?"

"Yep. Just a little cold."

"Sheesh. Yuya, what were you thinking?!" Tsubasa yelled and took a chance to flick Yuya on the forehead. "You could've died, y'know! And all because of that pendant of yours?!"

"Ow! Hey, at least I got it back!" The red-green head boy held up a blue crystal pendant and smiled, letting the blue crystal swing around like an actual pendulum. The blonde girl stared at it for a moment and smiled. This pendant was given to Yuya as gift from their father, who went missing few months ago. And she was kinda glad that Yuya still kept it as part of memento. She missed Sakaki Yusho dearly, and still does, even after everything had have done for her when she was still a kid...

"Hey, Tsubasa!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her brother. "Yes, Yuya?"

"When do you think dad will come back?"

Tsubasa gave out an blank expression before glancing back at the scenery in front of her, where the sun was setting. "Don't know. I honestly don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Yuya answered, keeping his eyes on the pendulum crystal. "But I hope he'll come back soon. I missed him so much already."

"Me too." Tsubasa said sadly. Then, the two siblings got up and head home for the day, preparing for the wrath of their mother's scolding once she sees them all wet.

* * *

 _My name is Tsubasa...Sakaki Tsubasa. My childhood life was pretty much a harsh one up until I was taken in by a married couple and a son whom I can finally called a true family._

 _I don't remember much of my early life, but I do remember that being constantly thrown around in the foster care and was treated badly, both verbally and physically. Why? I don't know, but I guess I would never find out anyway (not that I really care). And I also don't know much about my biological parents. From what I was told, I was found abandoned on the street as a baby and someone found me and took me to the nearby orphanage and was raised there. That thought alone, plus the fact that no one wants to take care of me, made me really angry and ended up having to fend myself. That was the time when I have a hard time trusting other people._

 _But that changed when a man named Sakaki Yusho and his wife came to the orphanage I was currently living and took me in as a new member of the family. Everything happened so fast, I really thought it was just a dream. But it wasn't._

 _But even so, I still didn't trust them. And that's because I had a feeling that they would eventually threw me away like all the other foster families did. At least not until Yusho brought me into one of his duels._

 _It was a greatest moment of my life. After seeing Yusho brought smiles to all the crowds as an Entertainment duelist, I felt like the world around me that used to be dull grey had turned into bright colors. Seeing all the Duel Monsters and my adoptive father performed and took to the sky, I have found myself smiling for the first time ever in my life._

 _It was kinda funny for me to think this, because all of a sudden, I wanted to become like my father...an Entertainment Duelist who can bring smiles to the crowd and achieved the impossible. But that dream didn't last very long after Yusho disappeared before one of his match, and everyone else thought that he became a cowards and ran away._

 _Of course, I knew that wasn't true. Yusho wouldn't run away like that, and I'm sure there was a good reason behind this. Even my adoptive mother, Yoko, and my adoptive younger brother, Yuya, thought so too. Though, Yuya ended up taking this harder than the rest of us, and he ended up getting bullied after that incident, leading me and couple of his friends to defend him. As for me, I kinda isolated myself and recently lost my passion for dueling, and never even attempted to enter the dueling tournaments. The only time I ever dueled was with my brother, few of my friends at the You Show Duel School, or whenever some other people forces me to duel them for their own amusement._

 _Even with all the obstacles coming around, I didn't back down from life. I decided to support Yuya with his dreams along with trying to find out what should I do from now on. And I knew someday my father would come back. But what I didn't expect was something beyond this world was about to happen that can possibly change my life forever..._

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, so you obviously know that Tsubasa is Yuya's sister, or rather adopted sister, and her origin is unknown at this point. And her passion for dueling has deteriorated. And it's not just because Yusho disappeared, but I'm still not telling you the other reasons why yet.  
**

 **And some of you should already guessed where I got the title "Crossover" from.**

 **Anyway, I will be continuing this depending on how many reviews this story gets, and again, this story may have slower updates than my other ones. I'll take any criticisms for this story, if anyone feel like some plots needs to be fixed.**

 **Until then, R &R.**


	2. The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon!

**Author's note: Well, it's certainly been a long time since I updated this. Then again, I did say that the updates for this story are going to be slow since the show is still going on, so...yeah. But anyway, I decided to update it, so here you go. Hope you enjoy it. R &R as always!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh Arc-V. Only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon!**

 **Tsubasa's POV**

"Hey Tsubasa. What about this key chain here?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the sakura flower here. I think this would a good gift for Yuzu-chan, don't you think so?"

I took a closer look at the key chain Ran was holding. It consisted of the metallic, pink sakura fower encrusted in magenta gems with another metal part that has the kanji '花鳥風月' written on it. Confused, I glanced back at the key chain sections and saw that some of them have similar designs as this one, only that some may contain crescent moons or a feather on it. Oh...I get it. They're supposed to stand for the beauties of nature, or in other words, the traditional themes of natural beauty in Japanese aesthetic. Because well, the kanji 花 is flower. 鳥 is bird. 風 is wind. And 月 is moon. Huh, I didn't know they would sell this kind of things in Kyoto, but I think this would make a good souvenir gift for Yuzu.

"Sure. It looks nice," I said, taking the keychain from Ran, "I think she'll like this one. Thanks Ran."

"Your welcome," my best friend replied, "Why don't we get one for your brother and Gongenzaka?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm planning to do." I replied to her, after picking up the key chain that has a chibi version of a samurai attached to it.

Three years had pass since my father have disappeared and I'm currently in my third and final year of high school. It's really difficult for me, mom, and Yuya. But hey, we managed to get through. Not just because we still have each other, but because we have other friends, whom we considered as close families, who are willing to stay by our sides.

Yuya has Yuzu and Gongenzaka. And I have Ran, the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing the white ribbon on her hair, who is one of my childhood friends here. While the others in our school have flaked on me after that incident, Ran is one of a few people who still stuck by me, which kinda makes me feel better a little, since I'm not sure what to do without her.

Though, it probably would've been better if it were for that _other_ recent incident at my last dueling tournament, where I was completely humiliated and refuse to participate again. I...I rather not talk about it right now.

After deciding on the key chain that has a chibi hippo and a green star on it, I paid for the gifts and went with Ran at a nearby cafe to order some drinks and a couple pastries, before we have to head back to the hotel with the other class. While Ran walked to the counter to pick up our order, my white duel disk, while also functions as phones, and started ringing in my bag. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was from my brother. I quickly press call and held the duel disk to my ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Yo, Tsubasa! How's your trip to Kyoto?"_ Yuya called out from the other line.

"Pretty good for the most part," I smiled a little, "How's mom?"

 _"She's doing fine. Although, she adopted another stray animal a little after you left."_

I nearly choked on my spit on that. "W-Which one is it, this time?"

 _"A poodle,"_ I heard him sighed, _"His name is Watt, by the way. Because, we already have a pitbull named Kilo and mom wants to alternate the names together. Like 'Encore' and 'Kilowatt'."_

"Uh huh," I muttered awkwardly, "Anyway, how's Yuzu and Gongenzaka? You're not giving them any trouble back at the You Show Duel, are you Yuya?"

"Oh c'mon, sis," Yuya whined a little, "I was only trying to liven up the duel field a little bit. Especially since Gongenzaka is so serious all the time!"

 _Yeah, if you mean liven up a little bit by having dancing hippos dressed up in those skimpy dresses, then sure, those would totally work,_ I thought sarcastically.

 _"Also...there's...never mind. It's nothing,"_ I heard my brother talking. I scrunched my eyebrows together, noticing a solemn tone in his voice, meaning there's something is bothering him.

"Yuya, seriously, what's wrong?" I asked him, "And don't say 'it's nothing' again, because I could tell by the tone of the voice of yours that something is wrong."

A pause for a moment on the other line. Then, he spoke, _"It's nothing serious, but...I just don't want to bring up bad memories."_

"Memories of what?"

 _"You know, the day dad disappeared."_

Shit. That's the day I knew neither of us want to remember.

 _"Apparently, someone came by to You Show Duel today and asked me to duel Ishijima on his Fan Appreciation Day."_

"Wait, Ishijima?" My left eye started twitching, "As in Strong Ishijima? The one who dad was supposed to go against before he's gone."

" _Yep. That's him."_ Yuya replied, _"Turns out that person who came to us is his manager. Funny that he suggested that it could be a chance for me to do something dad couldn't do on that day."_

I felt my left eye continued to twitch violently, "That manager you're mentioning happens to be Nico Smiley, right? Yellow suit? Weird glasses? Creepiest smile that you ever seen?"

 _"Yeah, that's-wait! How do you know?"_ My brother yelled.

I sighed, "That guy made the same request to me a little while before I left for Kyoto. In front of the whole school of all people," I grunted, "I turned him done so many times, but he wouldn't stop bothering me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I still haven't even gone over that...you-know-what...event."

 _"Oh..."_ Yuya's voice started to filled with guilt and pity, _"I'm sorry about that."_

I smiled a little, "It's okay, Yuya. You didn't do anything wrong on that day, so it's not your fault that it happened," I told him reassuringly, "And it's certainly not dad's fault either. It's just that my 'sempai'..." that word felt like poison to me, "...have decided to become a real jerk to me."

 _"I know. I definitely feel ya for that,"_ Then, Yuya decided to changed the subject, much to my tiny relief, _"But I wonder if I should duel Strong Ishijima or not."_

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

 _"I mean, I know I made that sudden outburst three years ago after dad's gone, and I thought that I go against Ishijima, I might be able to show everyone that dad isn't a coward, and neither am I,"_ he explained, _"But I'm starting to get a cold feet that I might messed this one up and make everything worse for all of us."_

I pondered a bit. To be honest, it was brave enough for Yuya to think that he might be able to prove himself by going Strong Ishijima, but then, that might be a bit risky. After all, Ishijima is currently the champion here, and I seen him duel couple of times, so it's hard to say whether or not Yuya have a chance or not. Still, I don't want to anchored the tomato head by making a decision for him.

"Okay, Yuya. First of all, let me tell you that I'm sorry that Nico Smiley got you into this mess. I should've seen this would happened, earlier," I told him.

 _"It's fine. It's not like you purposely passed the request to me and let me do all the work,"_ Yuya replied reassuringly.

"Second of all, in regards to that incident three years ago, I think you should make that decision whether or not you should go against Strong Ishijima. That's something only you can decide yourself. And if you do decide to go against him, just know that I wish you luck."

 _"Nee-san..."_ Ah...I could hear him teared up a little, _"Thank you."_

"I'm coming back to Miami City tomorrow, so if I get a chance, I'll see you at the tournament."

 _"I'm cool with that!"_ He replied happily, _"Well, I have to go now, Tsubasa, but I hoped to see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah. See you, little bro!" I said.

The phone cut off, and seconds later, Ran came with the drinks and couple of drinks.

"Was that your brother, earlier?" she asked as placed a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Yep," I replied as I put the phone away and took a sip of the coffee.

"Figures," Ran sat down with a slice of tiramisu and a cup of green tea in front of her, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I kinda heard the conversation earlier. Do you think Yuya-kun might have a chance against that Duel Champion?"

"I hope so," I replied, "Knowing my brother, once he takes things seriously, he won't back down that easily." I paused a bit just to take a bit out of the cheesecake, "Hopefully we'll get home on time tomorrow. I mean, I really want to go to that stadium, just so that I can support him."

"Is it okay if I can come, too?" Ran asked, "I want to support him as well."

"Sure. I think he'll be thrilled," I nodded.

"It's too bad Retsu is out of town for a week," The brunette said disappointingly, "I mean, I think it would be great if he came along with us."

"I know. It must be really tough for him as an actor," I sighed in agreement, "But then again, it's probably a good thing, otherwise, we'll have to deal with those fangirls fawning over him."

We both ended up laughing at that and enjoyed our last day of our field trip, before we have to leave for the bus tomorrow.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 _Apparently, it seemed that I've might've fall asleep inside the bus, because...well, I just woke up, not knowing where I'm at._

 _Eh...Where am I? Why is it so dark and cold here?_

 _I looked around for a bit, before hearing several growls overlapping each other, growing louder each and every seconds. Then, I looked up, only to see four dragons, obscured in shadows, floating from the ground. Two of them were chained up for some reason. Among them were three male figures, who I cannot identified because they're also obscured in darkness, standing beside the dragons. Each figures were glowing in dark auras. And then, one of them started talking in a low, eerie voice that send chills to the back of my spine._

 _"We have waited...for this day..."_

 _...Wait a minute. That voice...It sounds like Yuya's, in a tone that I never heard him speak before. It scared me a little. And that's not all. I feel like there's someone else talking along with him with those same words, only with deeper voice though. It's like...it's possessing Yuya, or something like that._

 _"It is time for our revival...revival..."_

 _Someone else started speaking this time in this room. Someone other than Yuya, obviously._

 _"We will become one...We will become one..."_

 _And the the third and final person started speaking. This time, a vortex appeared in the sky, swirling in different colors swiftly. Yellow, blue, green, and purple._

 _The four dragons craned their necks to the sky and started roaring in terrifying sounds. They soon started glowing in dark auras, just like the four people in this room. Don't ask me why, but I felt that there was something wrong...something very wrong with them._

 _What's going on? What's with these dragons? Who are these people and why Yuya is among them? What do they mean that they will become one?_

 _"We will become one..." They continued to chant those words repeatedly. "We will become one...We will become one...We will become one..."_

 _"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"_

* * *

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa, wake up!"

"Ah...what?!" I jerked awake, feeling really hot and sweaty, and found out second later that the brunette just shook me awake, "Ran, what the-?!"

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"...I was?" I asked. I tried to sit myself straight, but winced a little because I felt the pain around my head. Not only, it seemed that we're back home, in Miami because the bus is already in front of Miami High School.

"Anyway, never mind that for now," Ran said with an urgent look on her face, "Your mom called earlier, but you didn't pick up since you were asleep. Instead, she send you this text message."

I saw my duel disk/phone in her hand and showed me the text message.

 **From: Mom (Sakaki Yoko)**

 **Message: Hi Tsubasa! I know you're probably gonna be late home from your field trip, but I want you to know that Yuya's match with Strong Ishijima starts today, at noon. I think it would make your brother happy if you could come and watch it, even it's only for the last bit.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom**

I checked the time on my phone and gasped, realizing it's about 12:30 pm.

"Crap! Screw going back home and changing out of my school uniform! I'm heading straight to the arena!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the bus.

"Hey, wait up!" Ran called out and started running behind me.

It only took us about ten minutes to reach to the Duel Arena and fighting our way through the crowd until we finally get to see a perfect view of the stadium. It seemed that the Action Field has a castle of some sort, and I could see Yuya and the muscular guy, Strong Ishijima, dueling each other. Though, it seemed like that Yuya wasn't doing so good here, since his life points is at 400.

"Yuya..." I managed to coughed out in concerned.

"Tsubasa!"

I heard my name and turned to the left. There, I saw Yuzu, her dad, Gongenzaka, and my mom standing over there by the sidelines, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Mom! Everyone!" I ran into them and gasped for breathe, "Yuya...he's-"

"We know, sweetie," Mom told me. By the time, Ran finally catch up with me, trying to catch her breathe, "Ishijima just gained the upper hand just a second ago."

"I hate to admit this, but things aren't looking for Yuya right now," Gongenzaka said regretfully.

I looked across the stadium and stared at my brother in concerned. He pretty much looked defeated. I whispered, "C'mon, Yuya. I know you can do better than that."

Suddenly, something happened that completely shocked _all_ of us. Yuya's cards. They're shining! And by the time he drew another card, it released a brilliant white and yellow light, and at least three of them glowed really brightly before returning to normal. Though, I felt that there's something different about them. Then, there is something else that none of us expected to happened.

 _"With Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Time Gazer Magician, I'm setting the Pendulum Scale!"_ Yuya chanted with a serious expression on his face and slapped two cards on his disk, forming the words PENDULUM on it. Then, the blonde hair man wearing the white robe and the brunette hair man wearing the black robe, whom I'm assuming that's Stargazer Magician and Time Gazer Magician, appeared and floated to the sky and the numbers one and eight appeared below them. The giant pendulum, yes, the actually pendulum that looks like the one Yuya has around on his neck, appeared between the two monsters and rotating itself slowly, leaving a trail of blue light. Then, the giant pendulum started swing side to side between the two floating monsters.

 _"With this, I can summon monsters between level 2 and level 7!"_ Yuya cried out, _"Swing, Pendulum of Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!"_

As soon as he said this, the giant pendulum formed a giant circle and release three different color lights, revealing three of Yuya monsters on the field. I recognized Entermate Whip Viper and Entermate Sword Fish on the field, plus a dragon that almost resembles Odd-Eyes Dragon, but not quiet. Instead, it's called Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which for some odd reason gave me a odd familiar chill on my spine.

I felt my jaws drop at the unusual summoning display.

 _Dad, what kind of cards did you give to Yuya?!_

 **Author's note: And that's that. I know it's isn't much, considering that it's suppose to follow the canon of the story somewhat. But the main purpose of this chapter is to show the sibling relationship between Yuya and Tsubasa and the foreshadowings that Tsubasa will have to witness and face later on in the later chapters. And of course, her reaction to Pendulum Summon. Total shocker for her, isn't it?**

 **Also a side note: Since we don't exactly know what the uniform for high school students in Miami City, I kinda have to create my own version until further notice. For females, the styles of the uniform is similar to the one Yuzu was wearing, except that the skirt is dark blue, and the tie can either be red, dark green, or dark blue. Same thing for guys, only that they can either wear a dark blue or grey button down shirt with dark blue or black pants with same color ties as females. The jacket (or blazers) is white like the middle school ones, but the sleeves are dark blue. Whenever Tsubasa wears her jacket along with her uniform, she always leaves them unbutton. But if it's summer, she would tied them around her waist most of the time. Plus, she has a silver feathery, wing pin attached to the collar of her uniform**

 **Another side note: Yes, that key chain Tsubasa bought for Yuzu has some reference to the story _and_ the show. Go find out why on the internet (or you can ask me about it. Whichever way works for you).**

 **That'll be all for now. I just hope you guys like this chapter so far. So...hope you R &R?**


End file.
